Midtown School of Science and Technology and Teen Heroes
by JUST-NO-1
Summary: Life was good for two of the newest students at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Tommy and Billy Shepherd had only just moved to the area with their mother, after living in California, or so they told everyone...


Life was good for two of the newest students at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Tommy and Billy Shepherd had only just moved to the area with their mother, after living in California, or so they told everyone. You see, in reality they hadn't lived in California ever, in fact they actually never existed until a year ago after being rescued from limbo, by their mother Wanda and Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme.

They were her children created in an alternate reality after Vision was destroyed, with them and a human Vision as a family along with Pietro, Wanda's brother who also died. After reality collapsed as they knew it they were put into limbo until they were rescued and somehow grew to become teenagers, the other Avengers sought to help the mother and her two sons after the repeal of the Sokovia Accords by giving them a home and a promise by Stark to rebuild Vision. Since then Wanda's last name was changed, the twins birth records put on file to make it seem like they always existed, and the biggest change was that Stark became a de facto grandfather for the boys, after all the basis for the man they knew as their father would've never been created.

The twins had already made friends with a few of their fellow classmates, most notably Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, who they met when Billy joined the school's academic decathlon team. The only problem for Billy was that he had to lie to these people about who he and Tommy were, they promised their mother that they wouldn't tell anyone about who they were or that they had powers, the latter was harder for Tommy being the school's newest track star, always having to limit himself so he doesn't use his powers.

" Ned and I are building a new LEGO Millennium Falcon at my house, do you guys want to join?" Peter asked as the four of them sat in the lunch room.

Tommy and Billy looked at each other, Tommy spoke first saying, "Maybe, but we'll have to ask our mom first." Billy then pulled out his phone to text Wanda, and two minutes later she said, "Yes, but I'm going to be home late so you'll have to make your own dinner."

"She said we could, but do you mind if your aunt makes us dinner, our mom is getting home late?" Billy asked, moving a hand through his black hair.

"Are you sure about that? she's going through a bit of a cooking phase, and half the time we end up getting take out." Peter asked.

"It can't be that bad." Tommy said, trying to give May the benefit of the doubt.

"It's pretty bad." Ned said in agreement with Peter.

"Hey losers." MJ said, she was really talking to Ned and Peter, but since the twins were with them they were 'losers' by association.

"Hey MJ." The boys said.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" She asked.

"Building the Millennium Falcon." Peter said with a smile on his face, MJ smiled back.

The smile quickly vanished when she said, "And that's my cue to leave, bye nerds."

_**Later that day: **_The four boys entered Peter's home at four o'clock excited to start building when May saw them enter.

"Hey Peter, how was school?" May asked before she saw Ned, Tommy, and Billy. "Hey Ned, umm, hello and you two are?"

T ommy spoke first and shook her hand saying, "Tommy Shepherd." May looked at him with a smile however, like most people she was caught off guard by his blond almost white hair.

Billy spoke next, shaking her other hand saying, "Billy Shepherd, it's nice to meet you." May then turned her head to give him a smile.

"So how was everyone's day?" She reiterated. All the boys nodded.

"We're gonna build that Millennium Falcon that I got recently." Peter said.

"Oh, cool, and just to let you know I'm making dinner at five forty-five so if any of you boys want any I'd be happy to share." May said, trying to be a good host.

"No thanks, my parents want me to be home by six for dinner." Ned said trying to save himself from eating whatever she makes.

"Okay how about the two of you?" May asked gesturing towards Tommy and Billy.

"Yes please, but if you don't mind me asking what are you making?" Billy asked.

"Uh Chicken Paprikash, why do you ask, are you a vegetarian?" May asked. Tommy smiled at the idea of eating the meal, it was his and Billy's favorite meal that Wanda would make

"No I don't, it's my brother and I's favorite actually, but I also was wondering if you wanted any help? Billy asked.

"Sure, I'll let you know when it's time to start cooking." May said with a smile.

10 minutes later the boys were in Peter's room building the LEGO set and talking about the Avengers.

"So who's your favorite, I like Thor because he can shoot people out of the sky, and he's also a god, which makes him way cooler." Ned said.

"Uhh I like Iron Man, you know because I get to work with him so that's cool." Peter said, Tommy and Billy could see why, after all Stark was like a grandpa to them.

"You guys probably don't know who he is but he's dead, his name was Quicksilver." Tommy said, Tommy idolized his uncle since he was a little boy both because of his powers and the trouble he let him get into in the alternate reality.

"Didn't he die during Sokovia?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and he went out like a hero." Tommy said.

"Uh, mine is the Scarlet Witch, she's super power and she seems super relatable in her interviews too." Billy said, he truly idolized their mother, ever since he gained his powers she's helped him control them.

"Yeah she seems cool. Did you guys hear that we might be going to the Avengers Compound for a field trip?" Peter said.

"Uh yeah that sounds cool, when do you think we're going?" Tommy asked.

"I heard that it's next week." Peter said.

"Do you think we'll get to see any of the Avengers? Because I really want to meet Thor!" Ned said enthusiastically.

"I would think so, yeah." Peter said.

Tommy and Billy already knew about the trip, their mom had already made them aware a week ago, she also said that she was going to show up, but only to make a brief appearance before going home.

At five forty-five Billy started to help May with dinner while Tommy and Peter continued to work on the LEGO set.

"So why did you move to New York?" May asked trying to make small talk.

"My mom wanted to move us here because she got a new job at a library while my dad is in England for his job, and they thought it was just time for a change anyway." Billy answered. The answer was a almost a complete lie, Vision was dead of course, and Wanda did not work in a library.

"What does your dad do?" May asked while continuing to prepare the meal.

"He works for Stark Industries as one of the higher ups in the company, the CISO." Billy said as she gave him a confused look. "Chief Information Security Officer, it's one of the newer c-level exec titles, he's in London right now overseeing that stuff in Europe for a few months."

"Oh, well how come I haven't heard Peter talk about him?" May said.

"It's one of the newer positions, and well Peter only works with Tony so I don't think he would know anything about my dad." Billy said.

"So what was the move like for you and your brother, I'd imagine it was pretty hard." May asked.

"It was pretty easy for me, before we moved we visited the city a few times so it wasn't like I was venturing into the unknown. But my brother was a little upset to leave the home we spent most of our time in, or it was because we drove across the country and had to stay in a car for several hours at a time." Billy said.

"Does Tommy suffer from claustrophobia?" May asked.

"No he just hates being cooped up." Billy said.

The timer went off five minutes after Tommy and Peter were halfway through building the set. "Time for dinner!" May said as Billy set the table, like the good child he is.

"Coming!" Peter said as he and Tommy walked to the table and sat down.

"Smells pretty good." Tommy said.

"Thank you, though your brother did most of the work." May said.

"Of course you did Billy." Tommy said.

"You'll thank me later." Billy said in Tommy's mind. Billy always entered his mind when he had something to say, but never wanted to say it in public.

"Alright, well I'm sure you are all hungry, so let's eat." May said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tommy said as he started to eat, the two other boys laughed knowing Tommy's big appetite, though his brother was the only one who knew that it was because of his powers.

The others began to eat, praising the food, in just thirty minutes all the food was gone and the twins were ready to go home. "Do you kids need a ride home?" May asked

Billy spoke first saying, "No we can pay for a taxi." That was another lie, they could use Tommy's super speed to take them home.

"Oh, okay we'll get home safe." May said.

"See you on Monday." Peter said as Tommy and Billy left.

When Tommy and Billy made it outside the building, Tommy checked off their were any security cameras that could catch him using their powers.

"Can we go?" Billy asked.

"Yeah let's go." Tommy said as he grabbed Billy's shoulder and sped off. In two minutes the boys made it to their home, Wanda's car was already in the drive way.

Billy then used his keys to open the front door, walking inside they saw their mother sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey mom." Tommy said with a smile.

Wanda got up to greet her twins say, "Hey, how was your day?" Wanda asked.

Billy decided to speak saying, "It was fine, we ate at Peter's home. How was your's?"

"Mine was pretty good, I got some news that Vision's new body has been fully restored, and Tony is ready to start transferring his old memories." Wanda said.

"That's great! How much longer do you think it will take until he can come home?" Tommy asked.

"Hopefully in a few weeks." Wanda said, taking one of her twins' hands in her's. "Now how do you feel but me making us some cookies for dessert?

"Yes please!" Tommy yelled happily. Wanda laughed at her son's joy before going to the kitchen.


End file.
